


Confessions By Firelight

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 2nd POV - Smaug (Sherlock), Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Episode AU: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, M/M, Purple Shirt of Sex, Rimming, Smauglock, explicit sex that isn't explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I saw it, John,” you say, cringing at the tremor in your voice, “a gigantic hound.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions By Firelight

-z-

 

“I saw it, John,” you say, cringing at the tremor in your voice, “a gigantic _hound_.”

And every single part of you is _screaming_ that this isn’t right.  That you’ve been drugged, that you’ve been poisoned – because while you may have _seen_ and _heard_ the hound, you didn’t _smell_ it.  And after all of your millennia on this earth, your nose is the one thing that has never let you down.

A part of you senses the poison in your veins and you can’t help but lash out – you snap and snarl at John and you almost take his head.  You’re human body is betraying you and you want desperately to unfurl your wings and let loose the fire from your belly.

But you can’t.

So you rip into John because you know that he’ll forgive you in the morning – he always forgives you – and you pray that the poison will be gone by then.

And then you realize what you are saying – _hound._   Always, everyone is saying “hound” – so you delve deeper into the case.  And you pay closer attention to the things that are whispered in the winds and are carved into the trees.

And when the case is nearly over and you’ve accidently driven John away (again), you apologize.  You tell him exactly what he means to you.  You pull him in close, press you nose just below his ear and you inhale – and John is everything that could ever mean home.  He’s warmth and sunlight, he smells of tea and gunpowder and blood and hope.

He doesn’t let you get away with your harsh words, though – instead he pushes you away, makes you come back on your knees.  So you put on the purple shirt you know he loves and you go groveling and, just as you’ve said all the pretty things you know, Lestrade is suddenly there and then the case heats up all over again.

And, when the case is over, when you’re back in your flat on Baker Street, you sneak up on John and you whisper to him all of your apologies all over again.

And John just stretches out on his stomach on the bed the two of you have been sharing, he buries his face in his pillow, and blatantly ignores you.

So you hover over him, press soft kisses to the back of his neck, down to his spine and to each shoulder blade and then lower and lower.  And then you hook your fingers into the hem of his boxers and you pull them down, and then you kiss and tongue your way into John’s body.

And once you have John writhing and pushing down onto your tongue, you switch over to your fingers and you stretch him open and it’s not long before he flips you onto your back and he straddles himself onto you.  And then he impales himself and you gasp and throw your head back and then the two of you are moving as one.

And when it’s all over, when the two of you are gasping and sweating and absolutely sated, you wrap yourself around him and whisper again all those wonderful and beautiful apologies. 

You tell him that you would save hundreds of kittens from trees just to get his attention, that you would save thousands of lives to get him to love you, and that you would kill millions to keep him from death.

And John just scoffs and you see that he doesn’t understand the entire truth in your words.  But, for now, it’s okay.  Because right now is all that you have – and you’ve lived long enough to take the Present for the gift that it is.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
